overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Partner for the Festival
Partner for the Festival is one of the 14 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of the 5 episodes to follow First Experience, the others being Bonfire for Two, Unacknowledged Feelings, The Same Feelings and With Great Reluctance. In this episode Makoto keeps dating Kotonoha. Plot Ever since that day Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each others house to hook up. Makoto's still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the school festival Kotonoha asks Makoto to see the festival together and Makoto accepts. At the school festival Taisuke comes in to relieve Makoto and tells him to go to his girlfriend. Makoto goes over to Kotonoha only to find her stuck at the reception because Otome and her friend aren't covering their shifts. Otome, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi are together when they see Makoto and they both pressure Otome into asking Makoto to see the festival. However Makoto asks to talk to Otome first and due to very poor choice of words Otome is led to believe Makoto has already slept with Koizumi and now wants it's Obuchi's turn even though she's bad. Makoto finally uses says they skipped their shift and explains Kotonoha's been sitting at the reception all this time the misunderstanding is cleared up. Kotonoha and Makoto leave to see the festival and Makoto explains his relationship with Otome. Makoto suggests going to his class' store to eat when Nanami and Setsuna conspire to break them up for Sekai. They then lie to Makoto saying they're short on people. After some begging Makoto decides to help. Makoto only starts helping a little while when Setsuna tells him they're okay. Makoto goes back to find Kotonoha gone, Nanami having chased her away. By Nanami's suggestion Makoto assumes Kotonoha had something come up and that's why she left. Sekai comes and Makoto decides to walk around with her and they go to the roof. The festival ends and Sekai's happy she got to walk around with Makoto which made her feel like a couple with Makoto. She wants to dance with him but says it would be going too far. Makoto then says he wants to be with her but Sekai says they can't because the bonfire is for couples. Makoto then goes to Kotonoha since he promised to dance with her. Sekai starts to cry a little and says it's hard. Makoto the successfully dances with Kotonoha. Unacknowledged Feelings This episode is achieved when Makoto declines to help with the cafe. Setsuna realizes Makoto won't help and stops asking him. Makoto and Kotonoha then leave thinking if they need Makoto's help they're too busy to serve them. They then see the rest of the festival together alternating between what each of them want to see. Kotonoha then invites him to the bonfire event. Sekai looks on them as they dance. The Same Feelings Note Makoto needs agree to dance with Kotonoha but not see the festival to get this episode. After Makoto's shift he declines to help Taisuke since his shift is over but Setsuna tells him to go find Sekai claiming she need shelp carrying groceries. Makoto goes but finds she needs no help and Setsuna just sent him for them to spend time together. Makoto tells her to come with him but Sekai declines because of the way he asked. Makoto then goes away and meets Otome, who he asks to see the festival with and they spend the whole festival together ending at the roof. Otome tries to invite Makoto to the break room but when asked if she doesn't need to help with her class' haunted house she tells Makoto (not knowing he has a relationship with Kotonoha) she and her friends simply dumped all the work onto her. Makoto realizes what he's done and runs to Kotonoha and finds her at the courtyard before the bonfire and dances. Route For help navigating the festival day following First Experience, see Festival Day (after First Experience). Category:Episodes